


Changes

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Aggressive Fraser, F/M, Gen, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser makes some changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when your mind begins to wander.   
> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@egroups.com - February 2002.

*God, he's depressing the hell out of me. How can he stare that long and not have his eyes dry out?* Ray rubbed a hand over his head, resisting the urge to yell. Instead, he kept his voice calm. "Benny, what's the matter?"

Fraser remained silent, his eyes locked on the glass of soda before him.

He tracked a caribou across the frozen landscape. Diefenbaker was by his side, his body low, his eyes staring at the prey that they were hunting. They hadn't moved for nearly an hour, waiting for the antlered animal to come within striking distance.

The sun caused sparkles and shimmers of light to dance across the ice as it warmed his face. The ice that they lay on would soon be gone and then they could make their way back to the woods and mountains where game was always plentiful.

He evened his breathing out, raised his rifle just a fraction. He resisted the urge to squint as the icy surface seemed to shift slightly. With a small smile, he began to pull the trigger. They would be eating well tonight.

"Benny!"

Jerking back, Fraser blinked rapidly, his heart pounded in his chest.

"Will you knock it off!"

He looked across the table, seeing Ray scowling back at him. Feeling the heat of what was becoming a familiar thing of late, he blushed in embarrassment. He had done it again. He'd been staring at the ice in his soft drink...day dreaming of being back home.

Running a thumb along his brow, he sighed wearily. "I'm sorry Ray."

"You're sorry? Benny, you keep doing this and I'm gonna' tell the Dragon Lady to send you to the nut house."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, I know." Ray gave him a serious look. "Benny, what's wrong?"

Fraser looked into Ray's eyes seeing only concern, but he couldn't tell him, he was too embarrassed. He needed the cold, he craved it. He wanted to be surrounded by ice, he wanted to see his breath, feel the icy tendrils of winter. Ray wouldn't understand this need any more than he understood Ray's obsession for his car. "Nothing's wrong Ray, I'm just...tired."

"Tired. Uh huh."

Francesca walked into the kitchen, making her way to the refrigerator. "Hi Frase."

"Good evening Francesca."

"Frannie, what're you doing up this late?"

She frowned at Ray and waved a hand at him. "How could I not be awake with you down here yelling? Be glad Ma isn't here."

Taking a container of Godiva White Chocolate ice cream from the freezer, she made her way to a drawer, grabbed a spoon, then flopped in a chair next to Fraser. Pulling the lid off, she began to eat the ice cream, all the while knowing that Fraser was now watching her every move.

With each spoonful, she could feel his eyes tracking the spoon to her lips. She could also see her brother getting more pissed by the minute.

"Okay that's enough! Benny, I'm calling Thatcher in the morning."

Francesca stopped with the spoon in her mouth, looking from Fraser to Ray.

"Ray, there's no need for you..."

Ray poked a finger across the table at Francesca. "There's no need? The day you sit and watch my sister eat like you did, I do!"

"Like what Ray?"

"Ooh geez, now we go with the deflect Ray from what's goin' on!"

"Ray, I'm not deflecting..."

"Yes you are. Something's wrong and you won't tell me. Fine, I'll deal with it, but you're gonna' tell someone." Standing, Ray glowered down at him. "I'm goin' to bed." He looked directly at Francesca. "You leave him alone."

Taking the spoon from her mouth, she frowned at him. "You are such a grouch." She turned to Fraser. "Isn't he grouchy?"

Fraser looked at her, then at Ray. His mouth opened and he couldn't believe the words that came out. "Yes Francesca, Ray has been a tad moody of late."

"Moody?! I'm moody? Who's the one who zones out and stares at ice in his glass all the time? Who's the one with an ice cream fetish?!"

Fraser remained silent, knowing that Ray was correct, but for the wrong reasons. He didn't have a fetish, he was homesick. He wanted to go home. He wanted to feel the cold north winds blowing through his hair. He wanted to harness a dog sled and glide across the ice in search of a criminal. He wanted to barter and trade with the Inuit people, take part in their celebrations. He wanted to feel alive. It had been so long since he had felt that way that he was afraid he was losing himself.

With a derisive snort, Ray turned on his heel, muttering under his breath as he stomped out of the room.

Francesca sat next to Fraser, not knowing what to say. She knew there was something more to Ray's outburst, but was at a total loss as to what was going on. She chose the safer route...she continued eating the ice cream.

The moment Francesca lifted the spoon back to her mouth, Fraser felt himself compelled to watch her. The whiteness of the ice cream reminded him of the snow. Her red lips contrasted with the ice cream, bringing back to him the lips of another he had watched.

Snow gently fell about him as he lay on top of her, feeling her heated flesh pressed against his, the warm furs protecting them from the elements. He reveled in the animal like way they had copulated in the wild. The way her long dark hair had shimmered in the noon day sun. Cooper colored skin contrasted with his paleness, brown eyes stared into his, her lips parted and she spoke to him...

"Fraser!"

He jumped like he had been slapped in the face. Brown eyes stared into his, but they weren't the eyes of the woman he had lain with all those years ago, they were the eyes of his best friends sister. The eyes that reminded him so much of the young Inuit who had given herself so freely to him when sex meant nothing more to him than physical pleasure.

When had he become so strict in his rules concerning his own life? When had he started this total restraint of self? This wasn't who he was. He hated the person he had become. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be free, but that wouldn't be any time soon. If he couldn't go home, then maybe he could at least be true to his own self. He wouldn't hide behind the uniform.

"Frase, is something wrong?" Her look of concern was almost laughable.

"No Francesca, nothing's wrong. In fact..." He took the spoon from her hand and scooped up some ice cream and held it up to her lips. "...everything is perfectly clear."

He smiled slightly at her hesitation, then held his breath as her lips parted and enveloped the spoon. She held it for the briefest of seconds before pulling away. The question in her eyes was unmistakable as he stared at her, never letting his gaze leave hers.

"I...I uh guess I'll be going back to bed."

As she stood, so did he so that they were only inches apart. Her head ducked down and a hand came up to nervously push a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. Reaching up, he grabbed her hand to stop the movement while with his other, he took his fingers and brushed them through the silky black mass.

She looked up at him, her expression confused, but her body betrayed her emotions. He let his eyes travel from her face to her heaving breasts. This was what he needed. If he were to be trapped in this city, then at least he would make a life for himself while he was here. He'd take what he wanted to feel alive again. He'd live the way he always had before he was exiled.

Threading his fingers through her hair, he pulled her head back so that she couldn't look away from him. Staring into her eyes, he tightened his grip so she couldn't move. Leaning down, he felt her resistance as he brushed his lips against her. It quickly evaporated as he deepened the kiss.

As he backed her up against the counter, he smiled. In a few short minutes, he would have Francesca, all the while Ray was sitting in his bedroom directly above them. When morning came, he and Ray would be having a little talk. Things would be changing. He would live again.

END


End file.
